That Dork
by PantherLily1
Summary: Amu Hinamori has been labeled as a dork by her appearance when she enters Seiyo High School for the Performing Arts. Read to find out what happens! PLease R&R!


**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm going to try to update all my stories today, but I really wanted to make a fanfiction for Shugo Chara! So I'm going to write this one then I'll update all my other stories and if I have time or inspiration then I'll go through and update them again! Oh and in this story everyone is the same age, but Yaya and Kairi are a year younger. So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! **

Hi, my name is Hinamori Amu. I'm 16 and go to Seiyo High School for the Performing Arts. I don't have any friends besides Utau Hoshina, she's an amazing singer, and her real last name is Tsukiyomi but Hoshina is her stage name. Her brother and the most popular guy in our school is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Ikuto and I don't get along very well. You see everyone thinks that I'm a nerd. My appearance is very dorky and no one has ever heard me sing or play an instrument before, so they all think that I bribed my way into the school even though I live on my own after my parents and little sister Ami moved to America because of their jobs. I would have gone, but I got a scholarship for this school and I just couldn't turn down the offer.

So, today is the first day of the second semester, and I get to see Utau again after almost a month. I'm really excited to see her again! After having these thoughts I looked at my alarm clock and noticed that I woke up an hour too early. Damn… Then I heard a knock at my front door. 'Who would be here so early?' I thought as I walked toward the front of my apartment so that I could see who was here on a Monday at this ungodly hour** (Big Bang Theory quote from Howards mom! I'll post the link on my profile.)**. When I opened my door I was surprised to see my best friend Utau at my front door and about six huge suitcases full of who knows what. "Hey, what are you doing here at-looks at clock on the Coffey table- 6:03 in the morning? Isn't it a little early to be up?" I questioned her. Then she said "Well I decided that I'm going to ensure that you don't wear your disguise today to school. You know you should take more pride in your appearance! Sadly you'll never get any respect in this world unless you look your best, which you aren't. I mean you look amazing right now and you just got out of bed!" she ranted as she dragged her luggage into my apartments living room. "Utau you know that I don't care if anyone respects me except you and my family." I said truly not caring what people thought about me. "Well I do care if people respect you or not! You deserve respect, I mean in school people won't even let you show off your skills because they think you're not good at playing an instrument or singing, and you'll never get better unless you perform and practice!" she once again ranted on about. "Okay you're right about how they never have let me perform, but I don't feel comfortable with the idea of going to school without my disguise." So I think I should explain. I actually wear a disguise to school because when I went to public school in elementary and middle school I always was the center of attention, and only because of my looks not my personality. So I decided to wear a disguise before I transferred into Seiyo High so that I could have a peaceful high school life, but that backfired. I now get majorly bullied by most of the school. Though I still don't take off my disguise and I have no clue why.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Utau calling my name. "…Mu? A-mu? AMU!" she screamed directly into my ear. "WHAT?!" I yelled out of shock and slight anger. "You where spacing out there. Something on your mind?" she asked completely calm even after my screaming at her. "Oh nothing, so what all did you bring?" I asked wanting to change the subject and fast, I never really liked talking about myself. " Oh, well I brought some dresses, skirts, shirts, designer jeans, high heels, earrings, necklaces, rings, perfume, and nail polish." She listed off all the contents as she unpacked all the cloths and accessories. "Wait, and you think we can finish this all in an hour?!" I asked completely shocked. "Well school starts an hour late today because for the people that live in the dorms are getting new dorms today, so they're giving them time to get everything unpacked and get settled in." Utau explained. "Now go take a quick show and blow dry your hair so that we can start getting you all prettied up!" she said while shoving me into my bathroom.

Once I was done with taking my shower, blow-drying my hair, and putting on my undergarments I went into my living room to see the outfit that Utau picked out. When I saw the outfit I couldn't believe that I was going to wear something so beautiful. "Do you like it?" Utau asked when she realized that I was in the room." Like it? I love it!" I said while running up to the dress. It was beautiful. The top was black with pieces of black material layering over one another going in horizontal lines and sideway lines. Then the bottom was a baby pink skirt that was short in the front then gets longer in the back. Then there were black stilettos with a baby pink bow in the front. For the necklace she had a chocker with pearls on the sides then in the middle a black bow made of black diamonds. Also the earrings were a clover-ish shape with green, pink, blue, and yellow sections. She then picked out a Cinderella blue with sparkles and a coral pink nail polish. "Okay, enough drooling over the cloths and get into them… NOW!" Utau yelled which snapped me out of my trace. So with that I grabbed all the cloths and accessories minus the nail polish because Utau said that she'd do them.

After I finished getting dressed I headed out of my bedroom and into the living room were Utau was. When she turned around she looked absolutely shocked. She had never seen me without my disguise and with pretty cloths on. "Wow… YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Utau screamed as the shock wore off. "Really?" I asked sheepishly. "Yes! Come on I'm going to drive you today so that your outfit won't get ruined and so that you aren't late. Come on!" Utau said as she started bringing her stuff back into her car so that we won't be late. "Okay!" I exclaimed as I helped get the last few bags into the car. "How did you even fit all of these bags in here?" I asked slightly curious how she got them to fit. "Let's just say with much difficulty, and also I made Ikuto put them in there. It took a lot to get him to stop asking me where I was going." Right when she mentioned Ikuto you could see a dark aura coming out of me. I really hate that basterd. "Hey, calm down I guarantee that just looking at you he will regret everything he did to you." Utau said as she entered the car with me following her. "Yeah I guess." I said plainly. "Hey, will you sing me a song? Please I haven't heard you in forever!" Utau pleaded as she started driving. "Okay since you insist. " And so I grabbed my USB that has all my instruments recorded for my favorite song that I recorded. So than I started the music and began to sing, and little did I know that we were getting really close to the school also I missed Utau's smirking face as her plan went into action.

**(I don't own ****Welcome to the Show ****by Britt Nicole) **

"_Now's the time, get in line, don't be afraid tonight _

_We're gonna take you high, before you realize _

_'Round and 'round you'll go, up and down, never slow _

_Feel the excitement grow, oh _

_This is where you let go _

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

_Oh, oh, we're on a mission nothing, nothing, can stand in our way _

_Oh, oh, we don't need permission _

_We're gonna rise up and we'll be the change _

_Oh, oh, hear us on your stereo _

_Oh, oh, we're about to lose control _

_Oh, oh, everybody knows _

_Oh, oh, this is where you let go _

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show _

_And put your hands u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_We've only just beg-u-u-n _

_And it's too late to r-u-un, you can't run _

_So put 'em u-u-up _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run _

_Hands high like a roller coaster _

_This love is taking over _

_Take us higher here we go _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Welcome to the show _

_Gravity we're defying _

_'Cause we were made for flying _

_We're about to lose control _

_Welcome to the show (2x) _

_We're gonna have some f-u-u-n _

_Turn u the bass let it b-u-u-mp _

_We've only just begun, and you can't run (2x)"_

When I finished I opened my eyes and saw that our car was crowded with people with shocked faces of everyone in our grade. When I finally realized that we were at school and in the parking lots I started to get a dark aura directed at Utau. "Utau what's the meaning of this?" I ask dangerously calm. "AH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AMU! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Utau screamed as she pleaded for my forgiveness. With a sigh I replied, " Fine I'll forgive you this time, but if you do this again I can promise you a slow and painful death." I said with a creepy smile. "Thank you! You're such a wonderful person!" Utau said as she was thanking me I remembered the crowd that was surrounding us. "Umm… Utau there's still a lot of people here." I whispered while eyeing the crowd. Suddenly someone from the crowd spoke and as they did the people around him parted so that he could be in the front. "Who are you?" ah just who I wanted to see first thing in the morning, note the sarcasm. "Seriously Ikuto you don't know who this is. Here think who in this school has natural pink hair?" Utau asked Ikuto. "Well that nerdy friend of yours. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Hinamori Amu, right?" he asked still oblivious as the rest of the school. "Yes you're correct. Now look at this girl and tell me her hair color." She instructed him. "It's pink, duh." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, yes it is. This is Hinamori Amu. You know the girl that you always bully. Yeah this is she." Utau told him, and once she was done she got out of the car, opened my side and started dragging me away. "HEY, I CAN WALK! SLOW DOWN SO THAT I CAN WALK!" I yelled as she dragged me to our homeroom.

When I got into homeroom everyone was staring at me. "WHAT?!" I yelled once I had gotten tired of all the stares. Luckily the teacher came in "Okay I'm going to take attendance… Let's see- lots of boring names later- Himamori Amu?" he asked. "It's HINAMORI! And yes I'm here." And when I said that everyone stared at me, some with shock others with confusion. "Okay class this is going to be a free period." And when he said that everyone in the class started to talk. I turned to Utau and started to talk with her. "You suck." I instantly stated. "Aw come on you got some much attention!" she exclaimed. "Yeah but I don't care about that kind of stuff." After I said that I grabbed my customized Origin laptop out of my backpack along with my purple studio beats and plugged them into my laptop. Once my laptop started up I opened up ITunes, Safari, and Garage Band. I went onto ITunes and started to play Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Then on Safari I checked my Gmail, but saw nothing interesting was there, so I closed Safari. So finally on Garage Band I opened up a new song and chose a song that I liked. By then I had completely forgotten that I was in class, and since I forgot I was going to record a new song to pass the time.

**(I don't own ****Complicated ****by Avril Lavigne) **

"_Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_'Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Layback, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one_

_But you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at_

_You see you're making me laugh out_

_When you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

_When you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Layback, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool,_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no"_

When the song ended I looked up to see the time when I noticed that everyone was staring at me and Ikuto was in front of me. So I took off my headphones so that I could hear him. "What?" I asked as calm as possible. "Well I just wanted to ask if you're really Hinamori Amu? Also if you'd like to join my band, we need a lead female singer really bad. So would you like to?" He asked. Is he serious! He has bullied me for the past year and now when he realizes how well I sing he wants to be all buddy- buddies with me?! Oh Hell No! I stood up so that I was facing him though I had to look up because of how much taller he is then me. So that I could see his face without looking up, I climbed on top of the desk, looked him straight in the eyes, and slapped him as hard as I could on his right cheek. "BASTERD! You bully me for a year and all the sudden you want me now to be your bands lead female singer, and you expect me to completely forgive you and join your band?! Well here's your answer… HELL NO!" and with that I hopped off the desk, grabbed all my stuff, and tried to leave the classroom. Key word: tried. Utau had stopped me before I could even make it two rows of desks away. "Amu wait! You can't leave! We still have all of our main classes, and then you'll miss music next class!" damn she just had to remind me of music. " Fine I'll stay for music, but then I'm leaving!" I said as I sat back down. "We'll see about that." Utau exclaimed. Well this will be an interesting next few hours…

**A/N: Hey so how do you like it? I was bored so I decided to write a new story! I'll try to update my other stories sometime this week, so if you've read my other stories then look forward to them! Until next time… BYE!**

**~PantherLily1~**


End file.
